


Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet quick Kakagai get together fic I had lying around. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

"I need you to take me down and keep me there, can you do that for me Kashi?"

 

_Kashi._

And with that his meticulously built self-control just crumbled. 

 

_All of it._

 

His fathers probably rolling over in his grave at how easily his son is rendered utterly powerless when up against shiny black hair and high cheekbones and brown eyes and full lips saying his name like

_Kashi._

_That._

And how the hell can an actual young adult look that damn insecure while asking him to-

 

_'take me down and keep me there...'_

 

Kakashi is so sure that Gai will be the death of him. He's fucking positive because Gai is biting his lip and there's crimson in his cheeks and god Kakashi wants. 

 

Wants Gai panting, moaning, whimpering for him. 

 

Wants Gai's back curved in a neat arc, hips grinding, blunt nails scratching down Kakashi's back. 

 

Kakashi wants Gai every day for as long as he can and thats a little overwhelming because Kakashi hasn't wanted anyone that badly since Obito. 

 

But that was then and (as cliche it is to say) this is now. 

 

This is now Kakashi thinks as he strides up to Gai, trapping the brown eyed button nosed gorgeous boy within the confines of his arms. 

 

This is now Kakashi thinks as he takes in all of Gai with his eyes before leaning in and sealing their lips. 

 

This is now Kakashi thinks as he softly bites Gai's bottom lip, laving the abused flesh with his tongue and presses lips harder at the moans spilling between the cracks of their mouths.  

 

He is now Kakashi thinks as his hold on the other tightens. 

 

He is now, Kakashi curls his tongue at the root of Gai's mouth tasting addictively sweet and delicious. 

 

Gai buries his hands into Kakashi's hair and pulls. 

 

Kakashi moans and separates their lips. 

 

  
_Gai_. 

 

Gai's eyes are heavy lidded his lips are parted and Kakashi groans because  _Gai_  and he's about to mesh their lips again 

 

So close

 

Right there. 

 

When Gai presses their forehead together and chuckles at the annoyed noise Kakashi makes in response,

 

"So is that a yes?"

 

_'take me down and keep me there'_

 

Kakashi didn't quiet get the full extent of that meant aside from the sex of course, but anything for Gai. 

 

Whoa hold on maybe not  _anything_. 

 

Then Kakashi thought of loud laughs, bright smiles, and those  _damn eyes_  of Gai's. 

 

Said boy looked up and met Kakashi's dual colored gaze through his lashes. 

 

Yep,  _anything_. 

 

Anything at all. 

 

Kakashi closed his eyes briefly and breathed in deep, then released it all in Gai's face making the other boy laugh. Which made Kakashi laugh in response and squeeze Gai tighter.  

 

"Yes Gai." And the smile Kakashi received nearly blinded him and he was able to see the excited blush on Gai's cheeks. But before he could kiss those lips again Gai buried his face in Kakashi's neck. 

 

"Thank you Kakashi." Gai murmured 

 

"For what?" He asked softly as they legitimately swayed in each other's arms, this is becoming ridiculous, but at this point Kakashi really doesn't like the idea of letting Gai go. 

 

And dignity be damned because Gai is perfect right where he is and oh god Kakashi is being such a sap what the fuck did Gai do to him?

 

Gai looked up again, "Since we've met you've been so many things for me. Thank you for that and thank you for being this too." His smile was soft and sweet and Kakashi's heart clenched because this, Gai, is his best friend and Kakashi doesn't deserve this, him, but here he is. 

 

In Kakashi's arms and  _wants_  to be there. 

 

His heart clenched because he would literally do anything for the boy in his arms. 

 

His heart clenched because Gai is everything. 

 

And he only just now realized that. 


End file.
